


Midnight Swimming

by rosesggu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hogwarts lake, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pentagon, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Rivalry, Slytherin, slight slowburn, they are both know-it-alls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu
Summary: “I don’t care about his attention! It’s just fun because he gets so worked up usually when I talk to him. And now he doesn’t even acknowledge it anymore! He just ignores me, doesn’t even look at me!”Changgu laughed, shoving his final chocolate bar from the Honeydukes into his mouth.“I’m sure you’ll get your validation from him back soon. One would think that after over five years you’re tired of not admitting that you have a crush on him.”“Are you nuts? Me? A crush on Hyunggu Kang? You’re crazy, Changgu. Absolutely crazy.”While his friend shrugged Hongseok huffed, watching an owl fly by their window.It wasn’t like he hadn’t realised that Hyunggu had both the wits and the looks. It wasn’t like he didn’t notice that the slytherin boy tended to blush and get nervous at Hongseok’s flirty words.But a crush? That seemed off.-Or, alternatively, in which Ravenclaw Hongseok and Slytherin Hyunggu are stuck in a constant competition for being at the top of each class.-
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Midnight Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time posting on here and I'm still kind of learning how it works but this was kind of fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it too! Also big thank you to my best friend @173ggus for inspiring me to write this as well as being my proofreader and biggest hypewoman! I don't know what else to say, just enjoy! Not all of this may be entirely accurate but I tried to keep it as close to the actual HP Universe as possible :D

Hyunggu saw the little wilted daisy next to him, twisting his finger above it and whispering a spell, watching it bloom again seconds after.

His friend Wooseok, a tall and awkward Hufflepuff, was currently flicking pebbles into the water of the lake, watching them jump a few times before falling in.

It was late september, one of the last properly warm days of the year so the two of them had made their way there as soon as their Herbology class had ended.

It was rare for them to have free moments like this. They were in their sixth year and Wooseok didn’t seem to be much of a fan of it. 

“This year is so stressful already! It makes me want to quit.” he complained as he observed Hyunggu take out his Arithmancy book.

“But you did well on your O.W.L.s! And the year just started. Don’t stress out too much about it.”

“It’s funny you say that when you haven’t been able to put that book away for longer than ten minutes.” Wooseok teased his shorter friend who slapped his arm.

“It’s Arithmancy! I still have difficulties.”

“No you don’t! You got an Outstanding for your O.W.L.! The only reason you’re doing this is Hongseok.”

“Don’t call him Hongseok, that’s weird. And it’s not my fault that he keeps challenging me!”

Wooseok rolled his eyes while Hyunggu closed his book, putting it aside.

Hongseok Yang had been the biggest nuisance over the past five years he’d spent at Hogwarts.

It had already started at their sorting process. Hyunggu had been lucky enough to already know Wooseok since they lived in the same street. But nothing had prepared either of them for the boy who was in line with them, bragging about how he would for sure get into Ravenclaw, like his whole family had been.

He did get into Ravenclaw. Hyunggu himself ended up in Slytherin, not that he minded. But for some reason Hongseok Yang found it important to show off his intelligence at every possible chance and just like that him and Hyunggu had over the years established a kind of rivalry that only showed through their competitiveness.

Both constantly at the top of each class, both always striving for more. Some days Hyunggu found himself cursing at his reflection in the mirror for still keeping up that behaviour.

Wooseok now reached for the daisy Hyunggu had grown and he picked it out of the grass.

“Seok! The poor flower!”

His friend smiled, tucking it behind Hyunggu’s ear. “Stop getting so worked up over small things, Ggu. Look! It’s still summer.”

“Barely.” Hyunggu muttered and the other scoffed.

“Don’t be in such a bad mood! The first quidditch game is this weekend!”

“It’s Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Do you know how much that annoying boy is going to tease me if they win?”

Hongseok Yang wasn’t just annoyingly smart and witty, he also was the keeper of Ravenclaw’s quidditch team and for the past years he’d managed to save his house a lot of points. He barely ever let a goal go through which made it harder for the other houses to win.

Whenever Ravenclaw won he liked to throw arrogant glances at Hyunggu and sometimes he’d tease him since quidditch for sure was the one thing he was better at.

Hyunggu never had any interest in playing, neither did Wooseok and he was grateful for that. It simply didn’t excite him to fly on a broom, he preferred being on the ground safely.

“So what? You should feel happy that he gives you this much attention. I know you like it.”

“Whatever… we should get going, dinner time starts soon.”

Wooseok shrugged, getting up and extending his arm to his friend, both of them linking arms as they made their way to the great hall.

Hyunggu couldn’t help but notice Hongseok sitting at the ravenclaw table with his friends, chatting and laughing loudly. However when the boy suddenly turned to look back at him Hyunggu just quickly pulled Wooseok to the hufflepuff table where they both sat down.

“You stared at him again.”

“I did not! He just hasn’t been paying as much attention to me this year. It’s suspicious!”

“Or maybe you just want him to notice you.”

“Shut up!”

Wooseok laughed, loading some potatoes and chicken wings onto his plate.

“Come on, big boy, let’s just eat. I know you still have a lot of homework to do so you better get some nutrients before you vanish in your common room.”

Hyunggu sighed, taking some food as well and starting to eat.

It was silent and peaceful, at least until Hongseok suddenly sat down next to him.

“Hey Hyunggu.”

“Don’t call me Hyunggu.”

“  
"Hyunggu, aren’t you just excited for the game tomorrow? I have a great feeling about it.”

The slytherin glanced up at the other, rolling his eyes.

“I’m sure you do. But we have new players this year, I wouldn't be so sure of yourself.”

Hongseok shrugged, tilting his head.

“Did you do your astronomy homework yet?”

“Obviously. We have class tonight.”

“Just wanted to check. Why are you always so angry when I talk to you, hm? Does my presence make you nervous?”

“You wish.”

Hongseok frowned, getting up to leave, however not actually going away before he’d ruffled Hyunggu’s hair, whispering a “See you later!”.

Wooseok chuckled.

“It’s funny that he’s so obviously flirting with you.”

“He’s not! He’s just annoying.”

“Sure, whatever you think, Ggu.”

-

The slytherin common room was filled with cakes and hearty foods, someone had even managed to get some pizza and fast food from muggle chains. Hyunggu didn’t really know how but someone probably had connections.

It was saturday evening, the quidditch game against Ravenclaw had just ended and Slytherin had won. It was a close win, mostly decided by the fact that their seeker had caught the snitch.

The slytherin seeker was a small kid, a third year. Hyunggu knew him a bit. He was quite shy and didn’t really like the attention, he looked uncomfortable now too with everyone surrounding him and talking to him.

Hyunggu had made it a habit to take younger students under his wings when they seemed a bit lost. Their seeker had approached him in his first year, Hyunggu’s fourth. He was muggleborn, something rather rare in their house for it had only been established a few decades prior.

He’d just wanted some guidance at the time and Hyunggu decided to show him around, take him in and answer all his questions.

Seeing him now in the middle of their housemates made Hyunggu’s heart sting so he squeezed himself through until he reached him.

“Hey Felix? Can I talk to you for a second?” he said, voice low and hand on the small boy’s back.

Felix nodded, following Hyunggu into a quiet corner.

“What’s up hyung?”

“I was just wondering if you’re alright? You seem a bit stressed out with all these people.”

Felix smiled at him. “I am a bit overwhelmed. I didn’t think we’d win.”

“Why not? You guys did amazing! You especially. You’re the star of this whole team!” Hyunggu praised his younger friend who blushed lightly, looking around shyly.

“Thank you.” he muttered and Hyunggu opened his arms, inviting the young seeker for a hug.

“If it gets too much you can go to your dormitory, yeah?” he whispered.

Felix replied a quiet “Okay.” before returning to his friends who were currently getting food.

Hyunggu smiled to himself, making his way to his own dormitory, which was empty as expected.

He shared it with four other boys, a fairly small group. He didn’t mind though.

The essay that he had to write for history of magic until monday seemed like a useful way to pass the rest of the evening, however he decided against it and instead grabbed the book on his nightstand.

He’d seen Hongseok read it shortly before summer break but he’d never asked what it was about. A trip to the library however had revealed to him that it was a muggle novel, a simple love story.

Hyunggu liked it. Especially the protagonist who he found himself identifying with a lot. He also liked that the love interest was a girl as the protagonist was one too.

He read for an hour and then decided to go back to the common room once more. It had emptied a bit by now, allowing him to find a seat near the fireplace. 

“Exciting day, huh?”

Lisa, a fellow sixth year, was standing next to his chair, smiling. He nodded.

“I honestly am kind of surprised. It was a really close match.”

She nodded. “Your boyfriend is really impressive. We would really have lost if it wasn’t for Felix.”

“My boyfriend?”

“The ravenclaw keeper! He’s so good, we barely scored any goals.”

Hyunggu choked on his spit, breaking into a coughing fit. “He’s not my boyfriend! Oh my god! Do people think that?”

Lisa shrugged. “You two always bicker like an old married couple.”

Hyunggu made gagging noises to emphasise the absurdity of that idea and the girl laughed, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry for assuming, Hyunggu.”

“No, that’s not your fault just… know that he’s not my boyfriend… or friend even… none of the kind.”

Lisa nodded, patting his shoulder before leaving and vanishing somewhere in the mass of students.

Hyunggu woke up the next day with a headache after staying up most of the night, overthinking what his classmate had told him.

“Me and him? Gross! He’s a nightmare. Thinks he can do everything just because he’s a bit handsome… jerk.” he muttered to himself in front of the mirror as he got dressed that morning. He rushed out of the common room to find Wooseok already in the great hall, reading the news as he ate some slightly burnt toast.

“Hey Ggu.” he acknowledged his friend who sat next to him. Hyunggu didn’t quite remember the last time he’d sat at the slytherin table when it wasn’t the first or last day of the year.

“Seok you will not believe what happened yesterday.”

“What, did you do your homework wrong?”

“I’m serious!”

“Hi serious. I’m Wooseok.”

Hyunggu groaned, getting some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

“Lisa told me she thought I was dating him!”

“Dating who?” Wooseok asked, still seemingly unbothered.

“Yang.” Hyunggu whispered and his friend looked over at him.

“What, she thought you were dating Hongseok Yang?”

Hyunggu nodded, groaning.

“You called?”

Wooseok returned his full attention to his food while the ravenclaw keeper sat next to Hyunggu, elbow on the table and chin rested in his palm.

“No one called you. Go back to your table.”

“Your seeker got really lucky yesterday.” Hongseok said, frowning as he saw the smile on Hyunggu’s face.

“Lix is a gem. You can be as good as you want but we still won.”

Hongseok rolled his eyes. “You have a lot to say considering you don’t play.”

Hyunggu shrugged. “Don’t have to play to know that Slytherin has a skilled team.”

The other boy huffed, getting up again. “Your sweater’s label is peeking out. Doesn't make you look very smart.” he said, leaving immediately after, making his way back to his friend Changgu who had been waiting at the door.

Hyunggu checked immediately, finding out that the other had been right about the label.

“Damn it! He’s so annoying… that know-it-all…” he said quietly and Wooseok giggled.

“Don’t get so angry, you look funny when you are.”

“Hey! Stop that!” Hyunggu hit his friend’s arm but Wooseok just kept laughing.

“You’re all red! I think you have a crush.”

“Me? A crush on that idiot? Not in this lifetime.”

“I’ll get back to you on that one day.”

-

Hongseok sat in an armchair next to one of the windows of the ravenclaw tower. His friend Changgu was next to him.

“It’s getting so embarrassing! He acts all superior ever since we lost the quidditch game.” Hongseok complained and Changgu looked over at him.

“That was literally almost two months ago! Do you really think he cares that much? I don’t get why his attention his so important to you anyways.”

“I don’t care about his attention! It’s just fun because he gets so worked up usually when I talk to him. And now he doesn’t even acknowledge it anymore! He just ignores me, doesn’t even look at me!”

Changgu laughed, shoving his final chocolate bar from the Honeydukes into his mouth.

“I’m sure you’ll get your validation from him back soon. One would think that after over five years you’re tired of not admitting that you have a crush on him.”

“Are you nuts? Me? A crush on Hyunggu Kang? You’re crazy, Changgu. Absolutely crazy.”

While his friend shrugged Hongseok huffed, watching an owl fly by their window.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t realised that Hyunggu had both the wits and the looks. It wasn’t like he didn’t notice that the slytherin boy tended to blush and get nervous at Hongseok’s flirty words.

But a crush? That seemed off.

He didn’t like Hyunggu’s cockiness. He didn’t like that he hadn’t ever given them a chance to be friends… or anything of the sort. He didn’t like that Hyunggu had been competitive from the day they’d met.

He didn’t like that the two of them were constantly being compared and he didn’t like the pressure he felt to ace every subject. He didn’t like Hyunggu, of course not.

“I wanna go to the lake.” Hongseok said after they’d looked outside for a little longer. Changgu sighed.

“Hongie it’s almost midnight! If someone caught us outside we’d be dead.”

“You’re a party pooper. People sneak out all the time!”

Changgu shook his head. “I’m not going out anymore. It’s sunday night anyways, I have class very early tomorrow. I’m just gonna go to sleep and I suggest that you do that too.”

Hongseok frowned, watching his friend get up after ruffling his hair shortly and leaving.

Now he was the only one left in the common room.

He wanted to go outside badly and he sat there for at least 30 minutes pondering whether he should. He ended up deciding against it.

Instead he went into the dormitory too where he found everyone asleep except for his best friend who was lying in his bed with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

“Can’t sleep?” Hongseok whispered, closing the curtains surrounding his bed so he could get changed into his pajamas quickly. When he opened them back up Changgu still looked up.

“No…”

“How come?”

“Don’t know, I just feel weird, I guess. We’re already in our sixth year here… we’re almost adults. I don’t know if i feel ready.”

“Can I come hug you?” Hongseok asked and his friend nodded, moving to the side slightly to allow Hongseok to join him under his blanket, both of them hugging each other tightly.

“We’ll be fine. You managed five years here, you can do two more.”

Changgu nodded, eyes closed now.

Hongseok didn’t make any effort of moving when he sensed his friend falling asleep. It was an established thing for them to sleep in each other’s arms and none of their roommates really cared much.

Changgu was a halfborn who hadn’t had a clue about being a wizard until his eleventh birthday. The two of them had met on the hogwarts express due to the circumstance that no other compartment was free anymore other than the one they took.

The two of them had grown close incredibly fast, being lucky enough to have ended up in the same house. Hongseok already had his older brother three years above him who now had started working at the ministry of magic.

Hongseok didn’t really know what he wanted to become yet. Maybe an auror? He could imagine that. Changgu wanted to be a writer, he knew that for sure and Hongseok sometimes wished he was as strong willed and intelligent as his friend.

Somehow his thoughts found their way back to Hyunggu as he closed his eyes and he tried to shove them away, trying to cuddle even closer to his best friend. However the slytherin boy wouldn’t leave his mind.

He knew that maybe it was childish of him to seek for the other's attention so much but for some reason he craved to be noticed by Hyunggu. He blamed it on how fun it was to watch the other get annoyed.

Changgu started massaging his temples. “You gotta sleep, Hongie. You have that angry face again. Stop thinking about Hyunggu and just rest.”

Hongseok opened his eyes shortly to be met with his friend’s. Changgu smiled before closing his eyes again, slipping into a deep sleep. The other copied his actions and soon the exhaustion of staying up until 1 in the morning was stronger than the thoughts and he also fell asleep.

-

Changgu received a package from an owl on a saturday in early november, opening it to find a round ball as well as some muggle snacks he liked.

“This must be from my dad! I told him last summer that I miss playing football.”

Hongseok tilted his head, taking the ball from his friend and inspecting it.

“Football?”

Changgu gasped.

“You’re telling me you don’t know what football is? You are breaking my heart, Hongie.”

Hongseok shrugged, continuing to eat a boiled egg. His friend in the meantime read the letter his father had sent him together with the food and the ball.

Changgu’s father was the muggle parent and apparently he’d known that his wife was a witch but he’d still taken a while to get used to his son being a wizard as well and letting him go for most of the school year.

Hongseok’s best friend was one of the students who never stayed at Hogwarts over christmas, his parents insisted on that time of the year being for the family. Hongseok himself didn’t go home most years.

It wasn’t like he didn’t love being at home, he loved his parents and his brother, however he knew that they were busy during the holidays too so he preferred celebrating with a few of his housemates.

Still, right now it was november so he shoved the thoughts away, watching Changgu drink his entire hot chocolate in one go.

“Come on, Hongie. Let’s go outside! I’m going to teach you how to play football.”

It was freezing cold, most leaves had fallen off the trees, leaving the ground covered in red and orange. The two ravenclaw boys had their scarves wrapped around them tightly and coats over their robes, however Changgu quickly got rid of his.

“You’re going to get really heated up if you keep it on.” he explained to Hongseok but latter didn’t quite trust those words.

As it turned out football was a quite popular muggle sport. “All you have to do is kick the ball basically.” Changgu had said, however it ended up being a bit more difficult than just that.

Hongseok attempted his best to get the ball into the space between a tree and his friend’s coat which the latter had named their goal area.

It didn’t quite work to get the ball rolling into the right direction and when it did Changgu caught it with ease.

After playing for less than an hour a few other kids had noticed them and asked to join. Most of them had grown up with one or two muggle parents and Hongseok felt slightly lost.

Changgu divided the students into two teams and set up another goal area and suddenly they were playing an actual game. It was fun, Hongseok had to admit.

After another hour they all started feeling cold or tired so they stopped playing and Changgu put his coat back on, lacing his arm with his best friend’s as he led them both back inside.

“So? Wasn’t that fun?”

Hongseok nodded, shifting a bit closer to the other.

“Yeah! I’m surprised so many kids know it though. I’ve really never heard of it before!”

Changgu simply shrugged. “It’s a very popular sport. I played it all throughout primary school! My dad and I also went to see a lot of professional games.”

“That sounds fun! I’m glad you showed me how it works but it’s very cold outside. If I catch a cold now I’m blaming you!”

His friend laughed as they went into the great hall where they sat right by the fireplace, warming themselves up.

Wooseok Jung showed up next to them suddenly, his whole being exuding the energy of a big puppy.

“Hey! I saw you guys playing football outside earlier. You were really good at it, Changgu!”

“How do you even know that game? I’ve never seen it anywhere before.” Hongseok complained and Wooseok shrugged.

“My aunt married a muggle and I spent a lot of time at their house as a kid.”

“Seok! Let’s go.”

Hongseok and Wooseok both turned their heads at the nickname but the prior quickly realised that it wasn’t directed at him.

Hyunggu was standing a few metres away, a book under his arm that seemed quite familiar.

Wooseok waved shortly at the two ravenclaws, muttering something along the lines of “It was nice chatting with you!” before leaving with his friend.

“It’s funny that he calls him Seok.” Changgu commented and Hongseok just shrugged.

“It’s not that surprising. Wooseok probably calls him Ggu too.”

His friend nodded, leaning his head onto his shoulder.

“Have you studied for the potions test yet?”

“Yeah. Why? Do you need help?”

“Kind of.” Changgu said. His friend hummed.

“Sure thing. We can study in the library after lunch if you want.”

“Thanks Hongie.”

They sat there for a little longer, not really saying anything. Hongseok suddenly felt a need to let his problems out.

“I’m so annoyed by Hyunggu!”

“Hm? Why now?”

“He’s ignoring me! Everytime I talk to him he brushes it off and pretends I’m not there. It’s so annoying!”

Changgu laughed, patting the other’s knee.

“Wow it must be really hard being ignored by your crush.”

“He’s not my crush you prick!” Hongseok hit the other’s arm to which Changgu made a whiny noise.

“But he is! You keep complaining about wanting him to notice you.”

Hongseok rolled his eyes, ignoring what his friend had said. He didn’t have a crush on Hyunggu. In what world would he have a crush on him?

“Whatever, I’m gonna go do my alchemy homework. See you at lunch.” Changgu muttered as he got up, seemingly mad.

“Are you upset now?”

“No, I just think you’re an idiot!”

Hongseok frowned, reaching his arms towards his friend for a hug. The other gave in and let him pull him into his embrace.

“Good luck with your homework. See you in a bit.”

Changgu then left, heading in direction of the ravenclaw tower while Hongseok decided to go on a walk around the lake.

Grey clouds had appeared in the sky, covering it entirely in a threatening layer of condensed water. It could start raining any second.

Almost no one was outside at this time and Hongseok put his fists into the pockets of his coat in an attempt to keep his fingers from freezing.

He wasn’t completely alone though. As he approached the lake he did notice a familiar figure sitting in the grass.

Hyunggu was wearing his green-silver slytherin beanie and in his hands he had the book Hongseok had seen earlier.

“Hey! All alone here?”

The slytherin didn’t respond, barely looking up from his book.

“Ah, come on! Stop ignoring me. I didn’t do anything!”

Hongseok sat next to the other, leaving enough distance to not make it awkward.

Hyunggu now looked at him.

“Wooseok has some meeting with his housemates.”

“There you go. What are you reading?”

“None of your business.”

Hongseok frowned, sighing.

“Look… I get that you don’t like me but you seriously gotta fix that attitude!”

Hyunggu shrugged, continuing to read.

“What brings you here? Don’t you have stuff to do? Where’s your other half?”

“Changgu? He’s doing homework. I’m just here because I like this place.”

“Good for you. Can I read now?”

“Yeah sure, whatever.”

Hongseok didn’t get up again however he looked at the lake now while the other boy focused his attention on his book.

After a while Hongseok felt the first raindrop. He didn’t mind, however he did notice the other closing his book and looking up.

“Is it raining?”

“Looks like it.”

“We should get back inside then.”

“We?”

Hyunggu rolled his eyes, getting up and extending a hand towards the other.

“Classes are boring without your smartass comments. Let’s go, don’t catch a cold.”

Hongseok smiled as he accepted the other's help, letting the slytherin boy pull him up. They went back to the castle at a quick pace, not speaking but together.

It started pouring as soon as they’d closed the door behind them.

-

The clock had struck midnight a while ago which meant it was December 25th. Hongseok was alone in his dormitory since all his roommates were home with their families, as expected.

In general the school had been empty these days, only a few students from each year still there. There was a specific lack of sixth years that he’d noticed, however he also knew that Hyunggu Kang was at school still.

Hongseok had spent most of the days in the ravenclaw common room in front of the fireplace, reading books. By now he’d finished ten books already and he knew that the others wouldn't be back for another week.

He couldn’t sleep that night. He knew that in the morning an owl from his family would arrive, they sent one each year with a bunch of presents for him and apologies that they couldn't be together.

He got up and went into Changgu’s bed, snuggling under the blanket, noticing that the pillow still distantly carried his best friend’s scent. That calmed him a bit but not enough.

So he decided to go out.

The castle grounds were covered in deep snow and Hongseok knew that if anyone caught him he’d get into serious trouble but something was telling him to head to the lake, his favourite spot.

He didn’t bother to get out of his sweatpants and sweater that he wore to sleep. He just put on his coat and scarf above it and left the room.

He was grateful that none of the other remaining ravenclaw students were awake, which allowed him to leave the common room unnoticed.

The castle’s hallways were lit by candlelight which made it more comfortable. Hongseok made sure to walk slowly and with care, listening closely for any noises.

He was in a corridor nearby the exit when a figure suddenly appeared from another corridor around the corner. Hongseok’s breath got stuck for a second and his heart skipped a beat.

Then he realised who it was.

Hyunggu was wearing similar attire to himself and he also froze as he spotted Hongseok.

The ravenclaw approached him quietly.

“What on earth are you doing here?” he whispered.

“I could ask you the same thing! You know you could get into serious trouble!”

“Well you can’t get me into trouble because then you’d expose yourself too. Where were you heading anyways?”

Hyunggu didn’t get a chance to answer because they heard loud steps nearby.

“Crap!” the slytherin whispered loudly and Hongseok’s first impulse was grabbing the other’s hand and dragging him into one of the empty classrooms nearby.

He closed the door as quietly as he could and pulled Hyunggu behind the teacher’s desk where they both kneeled down, covering their mouths.

The slytherin freed his hand from the other’s hold and looked at him in slight fear.

That was when Hongseok realised that Hyunggu probably had never been in danger of getting caught before. And really… neither had he.

The steps came close to the door now and neither of them dared to breathe but exhaled in relief when they heard them get more distant again.

“God, that was close.” Hyunggu whispered and the other nodded.

“Don’t move yet. We don’t know if it’s safe to leave yet.”

Hyunggu looked down, starting to play with his sleeve. Hongseok tilted his head.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m scared.” the slytherin boy admitted while the other scoffed.

“Well then don’t sneak out! One would think you’d be smarter than that. Seriously, where were you heading anyways?”

“I wanted to go the lake.” Hyunggu looked small now, lips forming a pout and somehow it looked endearing.

“You too?”

“What, did you want to go there as well?”

“Yeah. I’m alone in my dormitory so… I just wanted some fresh air.”

The slytherin nodded, looking at the door.

“Do you think we can go out now?”

Hongseok shrugged, getting up carefully and offering Hyunggu his hand to help him get up. He kept holding onto the other’s fingers as he went to the door and held his ear against the wood, trying to listen if there were any noises.

“Seems like no one’s there.”

“Good… should we go back to bed?”

Hongseok turned at the other. “Huh? Are you chickening out now when you’ve made it this far? We might as well just go honestly.”

Hyunggu frowned. “You’re irresponsible.”

“We can go together. I’ll take the blame if we get caught, okay?”

“Why?”

Hongseok just shrugged. “Because you’re a coward.”

“Hey!” Hyunggu boxed his arm, however making no effort to let go of the ravenclaw’s hand.

“What? It’s true! Let’s go now.”

They snuck out of the castle hand in hand and Hyunggu kept squeezing the other’s fingers together even tighter. Hongseok almost felt sorry for how terrified he was.

They both let out a sigh of relief when they reached the lake. Now their hands loosened from each other.

“See? Wasn’t even that bad.” Hongseok said, pulling his scarf a bit tighter as he realised that it was snowing now.

“Thanks, Hongseok.”

“I thought you didn’t like calling me Hongseok?”

Hyunggu shrugged, looking at the lake’s surface which had frozen a while ago.

“Can you believe we’ve already been here for so many years?”

“No it’s… it’s weird. Do you know what you want to do after graduation yet?”

“I want to be a teacher. Probably arithmancy… or history of magic.”

“Oh I totally see you as a teacher. ‘Professor Kang… two students sneaked out to the lake last night!’ ‘Take 50 points from both their houses!’” Hongseok made funny voices and the other laughed.

“I’m not going to be that strict!”

“We shall see… should I be scared of sending my kids here?”

The slytherin raised his brows.

“You want kids?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I don’t know, you didn’t seem like the parent type to me.”

Hongseok scoffed. “Excuse me? I’d be the coolest dad in the world.”

Hyunggu smiled. “Well I hope you find the right partner then. Anyways, what do you want to do?”

“I’m not sure yet… maybe I’ll be an auror. Changgu says he could totally see me as one.”

“Yeah! Definitely. That suits you.”

A few snowflakes had landed in Hyunggu’s hair and he smiled as he watched a few more fall from the sky.

“I like snow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. It’s pretty, I think.”

“Hyunggu, how come you aren't home?”

The slytherin looked at him, smiling. “Wooseok is here too because his parents are staying abroad this year. I didn’t want to leave him alone.”

“That’s nice of you.”

The other nodded. “Did Changgu go home?”

“Yeah. He does every year. Christmas is really important to him.”

“That’s nice.”

They stayed there for a little longer, watching the snow land on the lake before they got cold and decided to head back to the castle.

Hongseok brought the other who was slightly afraid again to the staircase that led to the slytherin dungeon. As they arrived there the other boy turned to look at him again.

“Merry Christmas.” Hyunggu whispered.

“Merry Christmas. See you around.”

Then Hongseok made his way back to the ravenclaw tower. As soon as he was in his bed again it was suddenly easy to fall asleep.

-

Hyunggu woke up on Christmas day to his roommate who’d also stayed at school sitting on his bed, unwrapping presents.

In front of his own bed there also were a few packages, most of them wrapped in the paper with the candy cones on them that his mother liked to use.

“Morning!” his roommate, Yanan, said. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!”

Hyunggu opened a few presents. Most of them were books that he’d wished for. There also were two cozy sweaters and a few pens.

Pens had proven themselves to be a lot more effective than the quills the school had used before so recently most students had switched to the muggle-made devices.

These specific pens were in different colours. Black, dark blue, light blue, one even was purple. Hyunggu smiled.

There was one package that he knew was from Wooseok. Despite being skilled in most things his best friend was terrible at wrapping presents so it didn’t really look pleasing.

Wooseok had gifted him a scrapbook of the last year. It was a tradition, he’d done it every year since they’d come to Hogwarts.

It was mostly photos, little doodles and sometimes snippets from the newspaper.

Hyunggu placed it on his nightstand, he’d look through it in the evening.

After he’d cleaned up a bit he got dressed, putting on one of the sweaters his parents had given him. Then he made his way to the great hall.

What surprised him was to see Wooseok at the ravenclaw table with Hongseok, playing wizard’s chess.

He joined them, earning a hug and a wide grin from Wooseok as well as a shy smile from the ravenclaw.

“Merry Christmas.” Hyunggu said, getting some breakfast for himself.

While he ate the other two finished their game with Wooseok checkmating the other. Hongseok groaned as it happened. “That's not fair!” he whined while the hufflepuff laughed.

“You did well! This game was fun.”

“Do you know if there are any fun things to do today?” Hyunggu asked but both of the other boys shrugged.

“I’m probably just gonna write some essays.” Hongseok said, taking a sip of the coffee in his mug. Wooseok slammed his hand onto the table.

“You will not! It’s christmas! You can stay with us.”

The ravenclaw smiled. “I appreciate that but… I don’t want to bother you… or Hyunggu.”

He made eye contact with the slytherin and Hyunggu frowned, somehow feeling compassionate towards him.

“No, Wooseok is right. Why’d you spend christmas day all alone? We could go outside and take a walk.”

“I agree! The sky is clear today.” Wooseok affirmed and Hongseok sighed, nodding.

“Alright then.”

After breakfast they went to grab their coats and scarves, meeting again outside and going to the lake.

Hongseok and Hyunggu exchanged a short look as they arrived there, walking behind Wooseok who was walking ahead, determined to walk around the entire lake.

They also went to the quidditch field which was empty on this day and Hyunggu noticed how Hongseok looked at it.

Ravenclaw hadn’t had another game yet and they hadn’t really brought it up again but Hyunggu knew that the loss for some reason had hurt the ravenclaw keeper.

“Your houses are playing against each other after the break, right?” Hyunggu said to the other boys and Wooseok nodded while Hongseok shrugged.

“Where’s your determination to win, Hongseok? You’re always so confident in your skills.” he continued as he saw the lack of excitement on the keeper’s face.

“Hufflepuff’s team is really good this year. They already won against Gryffindor.”

“So? Your team is good too.” Wooseok responded and the ravenclaw looked at him.

“Thanks…”

The topic seemed to be over with that. It was close to lunch time now so the three boys decided to head back inside.

Lunch was light since dinner would be the annual feast and after eating they just stayed in the great hall, chatting about what presents they’d gotten, how the school year had been so far and other things.

Somehow, Hyunggu thought to himself, Hongseok was actually really sweet outside of class.

At one point he noticed a very familiar boy sitting alone at the slytherin table so he excused himself, going over to him.

“Hey Felix! Why are you sitting here all alone?”

“Oh, my friends are just busy. They’ll be here in a bit. How are you hyung?”

“I’m okay. Have you had a nice christmas so far?”

The young boy nodded, smiling widely. “I got a new robe! Because I’ve been growing recently.”

“That’s so cool! You gotta show me once you wear it.”

Felix nodded and pointed at the entrance.

“My friends are coming!”

Hyunggu took that as a cue to leave, hugging the younger boy shortly before returning to the ravenclaw table.

“You’re good friends with your seeker, huh?” Hongseok asked. Hyunggu smiled.

“He’s a good kid.”

During the evening feast they stuffed themselves with the countless food options, Hyunggu’s stomach hurt once he was done.

Hongseok got up once he was done. “I’m gonna go to my dorm now. It was nice hanging out with you both. See you soon?”

Wooseok nodded, reaching his hand out for a high five.

Then the ravenclaw boy left, leaving the other two back at the table.

“I really don’t get why you are so hostile towards him! He’s cute.” the hufflepuff said and Hyunggu sighed.

“I wish he was like this all the time.”

-

On a thursday in january Hyunggu and Hongseok were pulled out of their arithmancy class by Professor McGonagall.

“Mister Kang, Mister Yang, I am very sorry to interrupt you in the middle of class but I have a request for you.”

“What is it, Professor?” Hyunggu asked and Hongseok noticed the slytherin boy looking nervous.

“Well, I have two first years who have been struggling with their defense against dark arts classes and since I am aware that the two of you are some of the most skilled students at this school I was wondering if you would be able to tutor them. I would make sure to reward both of you, I just have to figure out what would be adequate.”

The two boys exchanged a look.

Defense against dark arts was one of the classes that they didn’t have together so they had never actually seen each other actively use those spells.

“Of course!” Hongseok eventually said. “It would be an honour.”

“Thank you very much. I know that your sixth year is stressful enough as it is. This really is a huge help for me.”

Professor McGonagall left then, sending them both back into their class.

The two first years, both gryffindors, approached Hongseok at dinner that evening, telling him that Hyunggu had suggested saturday afternoons for tutoring sessions to which the ravenclaw agreed.

They set the time for 2pm and the room of requirement as their meeting point.

Before he knew it saturday had come and he was approaching the room.

One of the gryffindors was there already, standing in front of the door, seemingly unsure if she’d come to the right place.

Hongseok smiled as he approached her, opening the door for the two of them.

“First time in here?”

“Yes.” the girl said and the older boy nodded.

Hyunggu was already waiting inside with the other first year, currently making him practice the disarmament spell.

“Hey!” he greeted the two who’d just arrived. “I thought we could start with expelliarmus since that’s like… the first thing you learn.”

Hongseok simply nodded, asking the gryffindor girl to try the spell on him.

She failed, just like her classmate.

“Have you guys not been practicing this yet?” the ravenclaw asked and the younger kids frowned.

“We have! But it never works for me.”

Hyunggu sighed. “Alright then, we can show you how it works. Hongseok, may i demonstrate it on you?”

“Sure thing. Be gentle though!”

The slytherin rolled his eyes, getting into stance, making sure that both first years watched closely.

“Look, you have to move your hand like this. And then… expelliarmus!”

Hongseok hadn’t expected the sheer force from the other’s wand and was thrown back several metres, landing very painfully.

“I said be gentle!” he whined out and the kids gasped in shock while Hyunggu ran over to the ravenclaw, kneeling down.

“Are you hurt? I’m really sorry I didn't mean to do it with this much force.”

“My arm hurts. Maybe you can kiss it better?” Hongseok teased, watching the other blush furiously.

“Stop that! There are kids here.” he whispered, doing his best to keep the gryffindors from hearing him.

Hongseok grinned at him, getting up and wiping some dust off of his robe. He then turned towards the younger students.

“Alright. By the end of the month I expect you both to be that good at the spell. Do you think you can do that?”

The first years gasped, shaking their heads.

“Of course you can do it! We’re here to help you!” Hyunggu commented, now standing next to Hongseok.

They spent the rest of the lesson with each of them focused on one student, perfecting their movements and practising proper aiming.

The two gryffindors were far from perfect after two hours but they clearly had improved.

“You did well!” Hyunggu praised them, telling them they’d be meeting at the same time the next week.

He kept Hongseok behind, slapping his arm as soon as the door had closed behind the younger kids.

“What were you thinking! It's one thing if you do that around people our age. But those are kids!”

“Well what do you think they’re going to do? The worst they can do is spread the rumour that we’re dating.”

“You think that’s not a big deal? You’re such an idiot!” Hyunggu scolded, brows furrowed. Hongseok just shrugged.

“I don’t see why you’re making it a big deal. I’m just joking around.”

“You know what I don’t get? In class you’re a complete jerk, constantly trying to outdo me and show how great you are and then we’re alone and you act like we’re the best of friends. You’re so… god! You’re frustrating.”

Hongseok didn’t know how to respond, he just stood there, looking at the slytherin who now averted his eyes and quickly left the room without saying anything else.

‘You’re a complete jerk.’

The phrase kept repeating itself in Hongseok’s mind as he rushed to the ravenclaw common room.

Luckily he spotted Changgu quickly. His best friend was sitting at a table, doing homework and Hongseok sat down next to him, sighing and laying his head onto the table.

“Hey. You alright?” the other asked him. Hongseok just sighed once more.

“Am I a jerk? Be honest!”

“What? No you’re not! Who told you that?”

“Hyunggu said that. All I did was tease him a little in front of the kids and he got really upset at me.”

Changgu hummed, leaning over to hug his friend, fingers tangled in his curls.

“I’m sure he didn’t really mean that. And if he did he’s wrong! You’re an intelligent, kind and funny guy with a lot of talents. Don’t you let anyone put you down!”

Hongseok closed his eyes, smiling at his friend’s words.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now let me get this essay done before we have to go to dinner.”

Hongseok spent the rest of time sitting there, looking out of the window while Changgu wrote. When he finally finished the two of them headed down into the great hall with their arms laced.

Hyunggu was at the hufflepuff table with Wooseok, as always. Him and Hongseok shortly made eye contact however the slytherin looked away quickly and Hongseok just shifted a bit closer to his friend.

“Come on, don’t overthink this, Hongie.” Changgu said, voice low.

Hongseok was trying not to.

-

The following saturday Hyunggu had made it his goal to ignore Hongseok the best he could. He was there to help those first years, nothing else.

It worked pretty well for most of it, they both again simply focused on one of the younger students, practicing carefully until Hongseok suggested that the younger students tried to disarm them.

This turned out to be a challenge for them. They did do it but they didn’t manage to get the wands out of the older students’ reach.

They practiced more until two hours had passed once more, the young students slowly perfecting the spell.

Hongseok clapped for them, praising them for how well they’d done. He watched them leave the room, not acknowledging Hyunggu at all which startled the slytherin.

“You have no right to be upset at me! You’re the one who keeps teasing me.” he said, huffing as Hongseok was about to leave the room too. The ravenclaw now turned around to look at him, brows furrowed.

“What do you expect me to do? If I talk to you I’m a jerk and if I don’t talk to you you get mad at me too? What’s your problem, Kang?”

“Are you seriously upset about me calling you a jerk?”

“I’m not upset! I’m just leaving you alone since you’ve made it clear you don’t want to be acquainted with me.”

“Stop twisting my words!”

Hongseok simply rolled his eyes, opening the door and vanishing in the hallways. Hyunggu groaned, cleaning up the room with a simple spell before going outside too, finding Wooseok in the great hall.

His best friend seemed weirdly excited, smiling absentmindedly as he flicked through the pages of a book. Hyunggu sat down next to him.

“Hey. Did you manage to get your potions homework done?”

“Yes!” Wooseok said enthusiastically, now looking over at the slytherin.

“What are you grinning about Seok? Did I miss something?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just in a good mood.”

Hyunggu looked at his best friend, raising his brows.

“Wooseok, be honest!”

The hufflepuff blushed, looking down shyly.

“Well… you see… Changgu was in the library too and he was also doing the potions work… so he offered to help me. And he was really nice…”

“Changgu… wait… Changgu Yeo? Hongseok’s friend?”

“Yes.”

Wooseok blushed even further, unable to stop smiling. Hyunggu shook his head.

“Look at you, fool, having a ravenclaw wrap you around his finger while I’m being annoyed constantly by his best friend.”

“What did Hongseok do this time?”

“Nothing! That’s the problem. He ignored me! That-”

Hyunggu was about to say a very rude word when two figures in robes with a blue symbol stopped next to them.

“Hey guys.” Changgu said enthusiastically. Hongseok was silent. “I was wondering, since the hufflepuff vs ravenclaw game is tomorrow if you two wanted to sit and watch the game together with me?”

“But our houses are opponents!” Wooseok commented and the ravenclaw boy shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the game together! How about you and I make a bet! The one whose house wins has to buy the other a butterbeer next time we’re in hogsmeade.”

“But… next time we’re there is on valentine’s day…” Wooseok responded, blushing while Changgu winked at him.

The hufflepuff looked at Hyunggu now, seemingly looking for help. Hyunggu just shrugged.

“I mean I don’t see what speaks against sitting with you… even though I wasn’t really planning to attend the game.”

“Why not?” Changgu asked curiously and Hyunggu noticed the other ravenclaw frowning.

“I don’t know, I don’t really like how loud it is there. And I have some homework to do. Maybe you two can watch it together though.”

Noticing the surprise mixed with anticipation on Changgu’s and Wooseok’s faces was enough for the slytherin to know that he’d made the right decision.

“Alright, I’m okay with that if you are, Wooseok.”

The hufflepuff blushed, nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll meet you at breakfast then? That way we can go together.” Changgu suggested and Wooseok nodded once more.

“Great! See you tomorrow then. Bye guys!”

The ravenclaws left then, leaving a very red Wooseok and a smiling Hyunggu who felt like he’d just made a very good decision.

“Hyunggu! You don’t even have any homework!” Wooseok squealed and the slytherin laughed.

“I just scored you a date so stop complaining, idiot.”

“Are you really not gonna watch the game?”

“Yeah I… feel like I need some time to myself tomorrow. I’m probably just gonna relax by the lake and read a book. But you gotta tell me how it went!”

“Do you think Changgu would consider that a date? He’s very cool, don’t you think? And pretty… oh Hyunggu… what do I do?” Wooseok whined and his friend laughed, hugging him from the side.

“He was only here for three minutes and flirted with you the entire way through. I think you’ll be fine. I mean he even invited you on a valentine’s day date!”

Wooseok covered his face with his hands.

“I’m going to embarrass myself so hard!”

“You’ll be fine Seok. You’re so cool, you just have to be yourself.”

The hufflepuff nodded, looking up at his friend with a expression of nervousness on his face. The slytherin gave him two thumbs up.

“But… are you and Hongseok really not on speaking terms? He looked kind of upset that you weren’t coming to the game. I’m sure he’s nervous because they lost the last one.”

Hyunggu shrugged, however he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

At dinner he finally decided that he would be the mature one in this. 

While Wooseok was distracted talking to his housemates about the upcoming game the slytherin walked over to the ravenclaw table where he found Hongseok, luckily sitting alone.

“Do you have a ravenclaw scarf or something that I could borrow?”

“Why do you need a ravenclaw scarf?” Hongseok asked, eyes still on his food.

“I changed my mind. I’m gonna watch the game.”

“You can ask Changgu for a scarf.”

“I don’t want him to know that I’m going to the game! This is a date for him and Wooseok. I don’t want to be the third wheel!”

“Why’d you cheer for us in the first place?”

Hyunggu smiled. “Thought maybe you could use an extra fan in the crowd.”

Hongseok now looked up at him with big eyes. “You want to cheer for me?”

The slytherin nodded.

“I… yeah I can get my scarf and bring it to you after I’m done eating… where do you want to meet?”

“Maybe at the lake? We still have some time left until curfew.”

Hongseok nodded, suddenly looking a lot happier. Hyunggu was about to leave when he remembered something.

“And… Hongseok?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry… for calling you a jerk. You’re actually kinda cool.”

The ravenclaw smiled at him and so he left, heading back to Wooseok who, much to Hyunggu’s liking, didn’t ask about what he’d said to Hongseok.

The ravenclaw keeper finished eating and got up roughly 10 minutes later, making sure to look at Hyunggu before leaving the hall and heading towards the ravenclaw tower.

“Seok, can I meet you here again in like 20 minutes? I have to get something really quick.”

“Sure thing!” the hufflepuff responded, not nearly having finished his meal. He waved as the slytherin left, heading outside to the lake.

He waited there for about five minutes, then Hongseok came sprinting from the castle, the blue scarf in his hands.

“Thanks… I gotta make sure I get this into my dormitory quickly before Wooseok sees it…” Hyunggu said, smiling at the other boy.

“Hyunggu… I’m really glad that you’re coming…”

“Sure! I know you have been feeling a bit insecure since the last game but really you did so well! Even my housemates praised you.”

The ravenclaw blushed lightly, cheeks turning a rosy colour.

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“You can count on it.”

They both went inside together, parting in the hallways since Hongseok headed back in direction of his common room while Hyunggu went towards the kitchens and past the hufflepuff basement.

He put the scarf in the drawer of his nightstand before heading back upstairs, arriving in the great hall just in time before Wooseok could start suspecting anything.

He smiled the whole evening.

-

Ravenclaw won the game that sunday and the cheers were incredibly loud for them. Hyunggu was focused on the keeper who smiled as widely as ever as he landed on the ground and went into a group hug with his team.

Then Hyunggu looked around and found Changgu and Wooseok in the crowd. They hadn’t seen him but the hufflepuff was easy to spot thanks to his height.

He was pouting slightly however Changgu hugged him in excitement which made the tall boy blush to no ends and smile widely.

Hyunggu took the scarf off, storing it in his bag and let the crowd lead him to the great hall since it was lunch time now and everyone was chatting about the game excitedly.

The hufflepuffs only looked slightly bummed but there were no harsh feelings and their team was hugging the ravenclaw team as they all entered the hall a few minutes after the rest.

Hyunggu spotted Changgu and Wooseok who were sitting at the ravenclaw table, talking to each other and eyes locked the entire time.

The chemistry between them was hard not to notice and Hyunggu decided that he wouldn’t interrupt them so he sat at the slytherin table getting some soup into a bowl.

He’d sat on the outside of the table which allowed him a view of the other tables as well. He spotted the ravenclaw team at their table, talking and laughing loudly, celebrating each other, especially their seeker.

For a second Hongseok looked directly into his direction and they made eye contact, smiling each other. 

Then Hongseok looked away again as his teammates spoke to him and Hyunggu went back to eating.

When the hall emptied again and the celebratory mood died down a bit Hongseok got up from his table, walking over directly to the slytherin one. He stopped next to Hyunggu, sitting down on the bench.

“Hey.”

“Hi! You won! Congratulations.” Hyunggu responded and the other blushed deeply.

“Thank you I… I’m really happy.”

The slytherin smiled at him. “You did really well. I was cheering for you the whole time.”

“Don’t let Wooseok hear that!”

“Oh I don’t think he minds… this victory just means that Changgu is gonna buy him a butterbeer.”

Hongseok laughed at that. “Right! I forgot about that. That’s kinda weird right, that our friends end up with each other out of all people.”

“Why is it weird? It’s kinda cool I think. They seem to match well.”

Hyunggu finished his lemonade and watched even more students leave the hall in small groups.

“Do you want to go on a walk around the lake?” he suggested. The ravenclaw hummed.

“Sure!”

They went outside to find the castle grounds mostly empty. It was a freezing day and after the game most students probably wanted to warm up.

Hyunggu himself suddenly felt quite cold, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

“Are you cold?” Hongseok asked, walking strangely close to him.

“It’s fine.”

“Do you have the scarf with you?”

“Oh! Right, I’ll give it back to you.” Hyunggu immediately reached for his small bag, getting the piece of fabric out of it. Hongseok shook his head as he took it from his hands.

He stopped the slytherin from walking and began wrapping the scarf around Hyunggu’s neck, making sure that it covered his ears too.

“But… it’s your scarf…” the other muttered and the ravenclaw just shrugged.

“If you’re cold you should wear it. I’m not cold.”

“Really? Not even your hands?”

Hongseok lifted his hands, palm up and Hyunggu placed his own cold fingers on them.

The ravenclaw was right, his hands were incredibly warm. He closed his fingers around Hyunggu’s and rubbed his knuckles with his thumbs.

“I see, you get cold easily, huh?”

“Why are you so warm? Give me some of that warmth!” Hyunggu complained and the other laughed.

“I’m trying!”

They stood there for a while, Hongseok holding the other’s hands in his own, trying to warm them and it worked surprisingly well.

Then they continued walking, Hyunggu refusing to let go of the warm hand so Hongseok pulled him a bit closer to store their laced fingers in his pocket.

“I can’t believe you tricked me into holding your hand! I knew you had the hots for me but I didn’t think it was this bad. Can’t blame you though.” the ravenclaw teased and Hyunggu scoffed.

“I do not have the hots for you! I’m just cold and you’re warm.”

“You can fool yourself and everyone else but you can’t fool me, Kang.”

The slytherin rolled his eyes as they continued walking at a slow pace.

“I like the lake. It’s probably my favourite place in the whole school.” Hongseok said eventually, watching a student’s cat run by.

“It’s mine too.” Hyunggu responded. “I like that it’s so calm. And it reminds me of home and my childhood.”

“How come?”

“My parents used to take me to the sea a lot growing up. It was a two hour drive but it was always worth it so… I have a lot of good memories connected with it. Wooseok and his family also came with us many times.”

“That’s nice… I’ve never really been to the sea… I can’t even swim.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah… kind of lame, right? 16 years old and can’t swim.”

“I don’t think it’s lame. I could teach you… once it’s warmer, of course.”

Hongseok smiled now, looking over at the slytherin boy, squeezing his hand.

“I’d like that.”

They slowly made their way back to the castle, letting go of each other’s hands as they approached the entrance.

“This was nice… thanks, Hyunggu.”

“I’ll see you at dinner?”

Hongseok nodded, waving before heading to the ravenclaw tower.

Hyunggu went to check the great hall for Wooseok and was glad to find him there alone, playing wizard’s chess by himself.

“Hey Seok. How was your date?”

Wooseok’s face lit up as he looked at his friend. “It was so nice! He got really excited about the game and hugged me in the end. We also had lunch together and talked the whole time! He’s so great.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“How about you? What were you doing?”

“Well I… I made up with Hongseok! And we went on a little walk by the lake. That was nice too.”

“Really? That’s great, Ggu.”

Hyunggu smiled as the hufflepuff boy hugged him tightly.

“It is! I’m thinking that maybe he isn’t that bad after all.”

-

Hyunggu’s birthday was a wednesday in late january and when he got to the great hall he noticed Wooseok, Hongseok and Changgu sitting at the slytherin table, waving at him and gesturing for him to join them.

Since Changgu and Wooseok were next to each other the birthday boy was left with the spot next to Hongseok who started clapping as he sat down.

The three boys then sang for him, the few other slytherin kids nearby starting to join them and Hyunggu felt his face getting warm from feeling flustered.

They had breakfast while talking a lot, as it turned out the two ravenclaw boys had a lot of interesting stories to tell.

An owl arrived as well with a package and Hyunggu recognised his father’s handwriting on the card that came with it.

His parents had gifted him a music box that played one of his favourite childhood songs as well as a bunch of books. Hyunggu carefully opened the card, an old picture of his parents holding him as a baby falling out. Then he read

Hyunggu involuntarily started tearing up to which the three other boys reacted with worry. Wooseok grabbed the card from his hands while Hongseok gently placed  
his arm around the slytherin’s shoulders.

“Oh Ggu this is so sweet.” the hufflepuff said, smiling at his friend who was busy with wiping the tears off of his face.

“I miss them so much.” Hyunggu said and the other three nodded.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t want you to cry. Not on your birthday especially.” Changgu said and Hyunggu nodded, starting to calm down again.

After breakfast he quickly brought the presents into his dormitory before heading to class.

The day passed by quickly. In every break some student would approach him to wish him a happy birthday and it warmed Hyunggu’s heart. At lunch Felix approached him, hugging him tightly.

“Happy birthday, hyung!” the boy said, smiling widely. “How does it feel being an adult?”

“I can already feel the grey hair coming.” Hyunggu said sarcastically and the two of them laughed.

The younger boy sat with him for lunch and as they ate they talked a bit about how classes were going.

Then after classes had ended Hyunggu ran into Hongseok who took his hand and dragged him into a quiet corner of the castle.

“I have a present for you… it’s nothing special but I thought you might like it…”

He got out a scarf. It didn’t have any of the house colours but instead was a vibrant purple. Hyunggu took it into his hands and felt the soft wool.

“My grandma taught me how to knit and you get cold so easily so I thought you could use one… and I also imagined the colour would look pretty on you.”

The slytherin looked up at the other, feeling his face heat up.

“You made this for me?”

The ravenclaw nodded, scratching the back of his neck shyly. Hyunggu couldn’t help but smile widely as he pulled the other into a hug.

“Thank you so much. I love it.”

“I’m glad… I hope you can make use of it.”

They stayed in that position for a while, then Hyunggu took the other's hand and led him back to the great hall where their friends were waiting. They let go of each other’s fingers and Hyunggu ran over to the ravenclaw table where Changgu and Wooseok were seated, a big and a small package in front of them.

Hyunggu opened the present from Changgu first. It was a set of highlighters, the type muggles used. “Wooseok said you like writing and… you know, I’m a halfborn so I have a bunch of these anyways. I think they’re very practical. I got my dad to buy a set of them because you don’t really get them anywhere around here.”

The slytherin smiled. “Thank you. They’re amazing! I love the colours. My notes are going to look a lot cooler this way.”

Next was Wooseok’s present which partly came from his parents too, according to him.

They’d gotten him a bunch of different candies that he liked a lot as well as a book on the history of witches and wizards in asia. “With all these books you’re getting you won’t need any new ones for the next year.” Hongseok joked.

After he’d brought the presents into his dormitory he returned to his friends and asked them if they wanted to go on a walk for the remaining time left until dinner.

So they went outside, walking the usual path around the lake, telling each other stories.

“Wooseok’s turning 17 on sunday. Are we all going to hang out then too?” the birthday boy asked and the other three nodded.

“Seems like we’re a package deal now, boys.” Changgu said and they all laughed at that. “I’m glad you two finally sorted your weird feud out.” he continued, looking at Hongseok and Hyunggu.

“What? You think I’m going to let him take my spot as best of all classes now? You’re wrong!” the other ravenclaw responded, earning a slap on the arm from Hyunggu.

“You’re not the best of all classes! I’m at least as good as you.”

They bickered for a little longer before falling into silence. Hyunggu truly enjoyed every second of it.

And for some reason when Hongseok smiled at him as they reached the castle again it felt like something had shifted between them.

-

Valentine’s day was a cool day, stormy clouds painted the ceiling of the great hall in a grey colour. Hongseok was having breakfast with Changgu who had already finished eating and now was chewing on peppermint flavoured chewing gum.

The hall was filled with couples who sat together, exchanging boxed of chocolate and other small gifts. Changgu looked nervous.

“Excited for your date?”

“Hongseok I have never been this nervous in my life.” Changgu groaned while his friend laughed.

“Why? Wooseok blushes at everything you say.”

“Yeah but… I don’t know! It’s valentine's day and I haven’t really been seeing him for that long. I don’t really know what I can and can’t do.”

“No french kissing, that's what I recommend. Otherwise you can just go crazy.” Hongseok commented and his friend hit him.

“This is serious! You stupid moron.”

“I know that it’s serious. That’s why you’re eating that gum. It makes your breath smell fresh so don’t tell me you are planning on the butterbeer being the only thing you let your lips touch today.”

Changgu rolled his eyes. “I’m not planning anything.”

“Sure, sure.”

“What are you gonna do at Hogsmeade anyways? It’s gonna be full of couples.”

“I’m going to have a great time with my favourite slytherin.” Hongseok announced and his friend raised his brows.

“So a date with Hyunggu? You’re finally admitting that you like him?”

“Changgu, dear, please! It’s not a date. He’s just someone whose hand I enjoy holding occasionally.”

Their conversation was interrupted as two very familiar boys showed up at their table, Wooseok sitting next to Hongseok while Hyunggu took the seat next to Changgu.

“Hey guys. What’s up?” Wooseok asked.

Changgu’s face reddened at the sight of the hufflepuff boy and he grabbed a paper tissue, trying to subtly get rid of his chewing gum. Hongseok grinned.

“We were just talking about Hogsmeade today. Since you two will be on your date I was just saying I’m probably gonna hang out with Hyunggu. Right Kang?”

“Our what?” Wooseok asked and both him and Changgu blushed. The ravenclaw kicked his friend’s leg.

“Nothing!”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were going to Hogsmeade too, Hongseok.” Hyunggu commented.

“Yeah! I need to get a refill on candy from the Honeydukes. Wanna join?”

“Sure thing!” the slytherin boy said, smiling.

They finished breakfast and each went back to their dormitories to change into warm clothes before meeting outside the castle doors with the rest of the students who were heading into the village.

They were supposed to walk in pairs and for obvious reasons Wooseok and Changgu ended up walking together, their hands brushing each other way too often for it to be coincidental. They finally settled with linking arms.

Hongseok and Hyunggu were a few metres behind them. The slytherin was wearing the purple scarf he’d gotten from the other and, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he held onto the ravenclaw’s hand.

“We don’t have to hold hands everywhere we go.” Hongseok explained but the slytherin huffed.

“My hand is cold so shut it.”

When they arrived at Hogsmeade the crowd of students split up. While most of the older students went into Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop or, like in Wooseok’s and Changgu’s case, into the Three Broomsticks, the younger students frequented the other shops. The majority of them went to the Honeydukes first, as they did everytime.

Hongseok and Hyunggu stayed back, watching a line in the small candy shop form.

“Should we go take a walk first? We could go see the Shrieking Shack.” Hongseok suggested and the slytherin boy laughed.

“The Shrieking Shack? Seriously? You know there’s nothing special about it. They revealed the real story behind it decades ago.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t look at it!”

Hyunggu nodded, allowing the other to lead him down the main street towards the hut on top of the hill at the end of it.

When they reached the fence surrounding it they stopped and looked at it.

“It’s kind of crazy, right? How easily you can create misunderstandings.”

“You mean like you thinking I’m a jerk?”

“Stop that! I apologized!” Hyunggu whined and Hongseok laughed, squeezing his hand.

“I’m just joking. By the way… are you still cold? Your nose and cheeks are all red.”

Hyunggu shrugged, nuzzling his face into his scarf. The ravenclaw used his free hand to cup his cheek.

“Why are you always warm?”

“It’s my charm.”

The slytherin laughed and Hongseok smiled along.

“I see. Is this how you get all the boys?”

“Please! You are underestimating me!” Hongseok scoffed. “I also have my irresistible pick up lines. Wanna hear some?”

Hyunggu chuckled, starry eyes locked with the other’s.

“Sure!”

Hongseok stepped a bit closer to him, making sure to hold eye contact.

“There must be something wrong with my eyes. I can’t take them off you.”

The slytherin giggled, shaking his head. Hongseok took it as a sign to continue.

“You must be a broom, Because you just swept me off my feet… Aren’t you tired? You’ve been running around my mind all day… Aside from being gorgeous, what do you do for a living?”

Hongseok didn't get a chance to continue because the other boy had leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips onto his cheek.

“I think I get it.” Hyunggu whispered, smiling as he moved back. The ravenclaw’s face was heating up incredibly fast and suddenly his heart was racing like crazy.

“We should… go to the Honeydukes… I need some chocolate frogs.” he muttered and the slytherin smirked, intertwining their fingers and dragging him back down the main street.

The sweets shop had now emptied slightly which allowed them to look around for a while, picking out a bunch of different snacks. Hongseok had let go of Hyunggu’s hand after his own had suddenly started sweating and he constantly felt the other’s gaze on him as he walked around the shop.

They paid for the candy and went outside again. They had about an hour left before they were supposed to head back to school.

“Do you want to get something to drink? They have a really nice café a few streets from here that no one actually knows. I go there a lot.” Hyunggu suggested, his fingers wrapping around Hongseok’s arm. The ravenclaw nodded nervously.

“Oh yeah, yeah sure. Sounds nice.”

So they went there, delighted as they noticed that only a few other customers were there.

They made their orders at the counter, Hyunggu insisting that he’d pay, then they sat down at a table in the corner.

“What’s wrong? You’re so quiet suddenly.” the slytherin boy asked, his voice hinting that he was flirting in that very moment.

“Nothing I- I’m fine!” Hongseok replied way too fast and Hyunggu laughed.

“I hope you learn from this. I don’t ever want to hear those pick up lines again.”

“Why? They worked, didn’t they?” Hongseok whined, suddenly feeling very offended for an unknown reason. The other boy looked at him with big eyes, blinking slowly.

“No… you worked.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hyunggu didn't give him an answer to that question. Instead he changed the topic to something school related and they drank their coffees without bringing up anything that had happened since their arrival in the village.

When they were finished they made their way back to the meeting point where they already saw Wooseok and Changgu, standing unnecessarily close to each other and smiling as they talked.

“Hey! How was it?” the slytherin asked and Wooseok grinned at him.

“Really good. How about you, did you have a good time?”

“Very! I learned a lot about Hongseok, even his weakness.”

“What?” Hongseok asked, looking at the other boy. Hyunggu just grinned.

The walk back to the castle was quiet and Hongseok couldn’t stop thinking about Hyunggu’s gesture earlier.

Once they arrived he excused himself, dragging Changgu into the ravenclaw common room.

“Hongie it’s almost lunch time. What’s so urgent?”

“Ggu he kissed me on the cheek!”

“What?” his friend asked, brows raised.

“I was joking around saying some of those stupid pick up lines you showed me one time and he just kissed me on the cheek. I almost forgot how to speak after that!”

Changgu laughed, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous, always acting so flirty and confident and as soon as you get an equally bold response you freak out. Come on, let’s go get food, I’m hungry.”

“You don’t get it! I can’t look him in the eyes ever again!”

“Stop being dramatic, let’s just go.”

Hongseok let himself be dragged down to the great hall where lunch had just begun. Changgu spotted Wooseok and Hyunggu at the hufflepuff table so he dragged his friend there.

“Sorry we took a while.” he said as he subtly pushed Hongseok into the spot next to the slytherin boy. He barely got a chance to realise what was happening when Hyunggu turned to him and smiled.

That smile kept him up all night.

-

Somehow transfiguration class had become very boring.

It was late march and the slytherin and ravenclaw sixth years had gathered in Professor McGonagall’s classroom, the early spring sun illuminating the room.

Hongseok, however, couldn’t quite focus. Maybe Hyunggu had done something with his hair, the ravenclaw didn't quite know but for some reason he couldn't look away from the other boy.

They’d spent a lot of time together while their two best friends went on countless dates. Wooseok and Changgu had already started calling each other boyfriends and for some reason Hongseok envied them for how naturally everything had worked for them.

It had become a habit for the slytherin to hold his hand at any given chance, they weren’t even intentionally hiding it anymore. He’d hold it when they entered the great hall together for lunch and when they went to their saturday afternoon tutoring sessions.

They still hadn’t given up on the competition in classes. Hongseok still felt that sweet sense of victory when a teacher picked him to give an answer instead of the slytherin boy.

Today was different. Today Hongseok had rested his eyes on the other the whole time.

“Mister Yang!” the teacher’s strict voice ripped him out of his thoughts. “Do you think that if I let Mister Kang teach this class you will be able to pay attention?”

His classmates broke into laughter and Changgu slapped the back of his head. However Professor McGonagall quickly demanded silence and carried on with the lesson. Hongseok didn’t dare to look at Hyunggu again for the rest of it.

On the way out of the classroom him and Changgu met the slytherin who grinned at him.

“What do you have next?” he asked and luckily Hongseok’s friend responded for him.

“We have herbology next. What about you?”

“Potions. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yeah! See you then.”

Hongseok managed to wave as Changgu dragged him away in direction of the greenhouses.

He made sure to pay close attention to the rest of his classes that day and finally groaned from embarrassment as him and Changgu settled at the ravenclaw table for lunch.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Hongie. What you pulled earlier was hilarious.”

“It was so embarrassing! I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Well maybe it’s time you two take it a step further? You’re taking pretty long.”

“Just because you and Wooseok clicked immediately doesn’t mean it’s that easy for everyone else.”

Changgu rolled his eyes and a few seconds later his tall boyfriend settled next to him, kissing his cheek as a greeting.

“Hey darling. Hey Hongseok! How are you two?”

“Oh it’s a shame you weren’t there earlier in our transfiguration class. It was so funny!”

“Hyunggu already told me about it. It’s really hilarious. How did that happen, Hongseok?”

The boy in question groaned as he took a bite of the meat on his plate.

“Please, I don’t even know, I got distracted.”

Hyunggu approached their table now, a few books in his arm.

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m late, I had a few questions to ask. How’s everything going?”

His hand was on Hongseok’s back as he sat down next to him and he smiled while the ravenclaw boy felt blood rush into his cheeks.

“Nothing much. Are you gonna come watch the game on sunday?” Changgu asked and the slytherin nodded vigorously.

“Obviously! Ravenclaw is really good this year, I want to watch them beat Gryffindor’s a-”

“Language!” Wooseok interrupted him, earning a laugh from the remaining three boys.

“I’m very confident in our team. Right, Hongie?” Changgu said and Hongseok nodded. Hyunggu smiled next to him as they made eye contact.

The four of them ate their lunch in peace then, talking about how most of the school year had already passed again.

The next few days until sunday also practically flew by. The tutoring session was especially fun this time. They’d progressed from expelliarmus and Hongseok and Hyunggu had a lot of fun trying the spells out on each other.

The slytherin borrowed Hongseok’s ravenclaw scarf again even though it was warm enough to not wear one. “I just want to show support.” he explained and Hongseok smiled at that.

The game was tense, both teams being very competitive. Hongseok didn’t have any time to think of anything else since there wasn’t a single quiet moment in the whole game.

Ravenclaw won with their seeker grabbing the snitch milliseconds before the gryffindor one could have taken it.

The cheers were loud and Hongseok was overwhelmed with happiness as he landed, looking up at the viewers to find his friends. They were there, waving and cheering loudly and his heart threatened to burst. Then his team pulled him into a group hug.

After a long speech of praise for how well their team had done this year from their captain Hongseok got changed into his regular clothes and left the locker room to find Hyunggu standing outside the door.

“Hey! Where are the others?”

“I told them to go ahead, wanted some time alone with you.”

“Oh?” Hongseok asked and the other boy smiled, stepping a little closer and putting his arms around his neck.

“You did really well, Hongseok.”

The ravenclaw smiled right back at him, pulling him close and hugging him tightly.

“Thank you.” he muttered.

After they let go Hyunggu laced their fingers, slowly leading the other back to the castle.

“Shouldn’t we hurry? We’re gonna miss lunch.” Hongseok commented as they’d almost arrived. The slytherin stopped him from walking, locking eyes with him.

“I wanted to give you something first… as a prize, since you did so well.”

“Hm? What?”

Hyunggu smiled shyly, stepping closer.

“Hongseok?” he whispered, his face so close to the other’s now that the ravenclaw almost held his breath.

“Yes?”

“Do you think I’m pretty? Do you like looking at me?”

Hongseok nodded slowly.

“Do you like something else about me too?” Hyunggu continued asking.

“Everything.”

The slytherin smiled at that and finally leaned in, connecting their lips.

“I like you too.” he said as he parted from Hongseok who at this point was starting to feel dizzy.

Then Hyunggu took his hand again and continued dragging him into the great hall where their friends were already waiting.

“What took you guys so long?” Changgu questioned, his look asking a lot more question. He must have noticed the red tint of Hongseok’s cheeks.

“Nothing big, we just took our time walking back.”

-

Hyunggu did an excellent job the following week avoiding being alone with Hongseok. His own boldness had startled him and he suddenly felt very much aware of how the thought of the other made something in his stomach tumult.

On saturday morning he sat at the lake with Wooseok after breakfast, eating an apple he’d taken with him.

Wooseok had insisted that they spent the time until lunch together without the two ravenclaw boys who’d changed quite a lot in their lives this year, since they hadn’t had much time to themselves recently.

The hufflepuff currently was telling a story about how in his potions class someone had managed to mess his potion up so much that their kettle started melting.

Hyunggu lay down on the ground, not really caring that his robe could get stains from the grass.

“There’s something you aren’t telling me.” Wooseok stated eventually and the slytherin closed his eyes.

“I kissed Hongseok.”

“You… what?”

“I kissed him, after the game. I told him I like him and I kissed him.”

“Like… on the lips?”

“Yep.”

Wooseok whistled, tossing a rock into the water.

“So you told him you like him before you admitted that fact to me?”

“It was kind of spontaneous.”

“Then are you dating now?”

Hyunggu sighed, opening his eyes and watching a cloud up in the sky.

“I don’t know, I don’t think we are. I haven’t really talked to him all week.”

“Do you want to date him?”

“I mean… yeah, why not?” Hyunggu realised that he hadn’t actually thought about this yet. The thought made his heart flutter. “I think… him and i just work well.”

“You already bicker like an old married couple, I have to give you that.” the hufflepuff agreed and his friend laughed.

“I don’t know, I just never really thought about this relationship stuff. But now’s the time, right? We're 17… adults… almost graduating.”

“You know, I think it’d be good for you. We both got so used to it always just being us two that we never really considered this. And I’ve realised that being with Changgu is very different… in a good way. I think you two would fit together. You’re both smart and ambitious so you’ll clash sometimes. That’s good, that’s necessary.”

“I didn’t know you were such a love expert suddenly.”

Wooseok giggled, also lying down on the ground.

“I’m not… but I’m sharing my own experiences with you! Changgu and I are very different because he’s like… a halfborn and grew up with a lot of muggle stuff and I’m trying to get used to that and like it’s cool! He teaches me a lot of things… like that one sport they do… football.”

“I used to think I despise Hongseok… isn’t that weird?”

“You confused admiration with jealousy and hatred.”

“Yeah I did… for almost six years!”

Wooseok hummed. “I’m glad that things ended up this way.”

“Yeah, me too. And I’m grateful that you and I are sticking together.”

“You don’t find Slytherin-Hufflepuff friendships a lot.” Wooseok commented and Hyunggu hummed.

“I love you, Wooseok. I’m glad you’re my best friend.”

“I’m glad you’re mine too.”

They stayed there for another hour, then they headed to lunch where they met the two ravenclaws. Since when they finished eating it was almost three Hyunggu and Hongseok made their way towards the room of requirement together, both of them too nervous to actually intertwine their hands this time.

The tutoring session went by quickly and normally and soon the two gryffindors left again, leaving the two older boys back in the room.

“Hyunggu?” Hongseok’s voice was quiet and the slytherin turned to face him, brows raised.

“Yes?”

“I… I wanted to talk to you?”

“Yeah sure, what’s up?”

“Well I… I just… I don’t know if you were avoiding me on purpose but we didn’t have a chance to talk about what happened after the game yet.”

Hyunggu felt his face warm up and he broke eye contact nervously.

“I don't know what to say I just… I meant it? I like you.” he finally said, daring to look at the other again to find him smiling.

“I like you too! I just… wanted to know if we’re going to like… be serious about this or if it was just a one time thing or if we’re going to test it out…”

“I’d like for us to be something serious… it’s just I haven’t had a relationship before so… I don’t know what happens now?”

The ravenclaw stepped a little closer, shyly taking the other’s hands.

“Well I’d like to kiss you again now.”

Hyunggu smiled at the other, nodding. Hongseok leaned in slowly, gently kissing him. The slytherin felt his heart racing in his chest.

“Just to make this clear though…” Hyunggu started as they parted, looking deeply into the other’s eyes. “Just because you’re my boyfriend doesn’t mean I will show mercy on you and let you take the title of the best student in our year.”

“That title already is mine though!” the ravenclaw teased and Hyunggu laughed, kissing him once more.

They returned to the great hall hand in hand, unable to stop smiling at each other.

-

Summer had arrived early at hogwarts that year and now in early june, after most exams were done, a relaxed atmosphere settled all throughout the castle as everyone was preparing for the break.

It was a sunday afternoon and Hongseok and Hyunggu were sitting in the sun wearing only thin t-shirts and shorts. Their hands were locked and the ravenclaw was feeding his boyfriend strawberries.

“Can you believe the year is already over? Next is our last one.” the slytherin boy said, looking over at the other and scanning his face, smiling eventually.

“I don’t even want to think about it. It stresses me out.”

“Hey, you’ll be fine.”

Hongseok smiled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend gently.

“What am I gonna do all summer without you?”

“Huh? Who says you’re getting rid of me for two months? We’re allowed to do magic outside of school now, remember? I didn’t take those apparition lessons for nothing.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Do you remember when we went here together for the first time?” Hyunggu asked. The ravenclaw raised his brows.

“What, you mean the time we almost were caught sneaking out?”

“Yeah. You told me you didn’t know how to swim.”

“Mhm.”

“I can teach you.”

“I know, you said that.”

“No, I mean… now.”

Hongseok looked confused.

“What… here? Now? With all these people watching?” he pointed at the other students that were sitting by the lake. Some even were actually swimming.

“Trust me, none of them care about what we do.”

The ravenclaw pondered for a while and Hyunggu gently rubbed his arm.

“Okay.” he finally said and the slytherin smiled, getting up and taking his t-shirt off.

“Come on, you too. Wet t-shirts don’t feel nice.”

Hongseok clearly was not thinking about wet t-shirts as he stared at his boyfriend, looking him up and down.

Hyunggu laughed, feeling kind of flustered. He finally got the other to stand up and take his shirt off as well, revealing a torso with defined muscles.

Now it was the slytherin’s turn to stare, at least until Hongseok took his hand, pecking his lips to gain his attention.

“How do we start?”

“Well… by getting into the water?”

So they did, walking in hand in hand. The ravenclaw boy squealed as he went into the cool lake and his boyfriend laughed.

“Don’t be a wuss!”

They went in even deeper until the water reached their ribs.

“Okay so maybe we should get you used to the water first. Can you float?” Hyunggu started and Hongseok slowly shook his head.

“That’s fine. Look, all you do is lie down and let the water carry you.” 

The slytherin now was lying on his back, floating on the water surface, eyes closed since the sun was shining right above him.

When he went back to standing the other boy frowned.

“What if I sink? Maybe I’m too heavy for the water.”

Hyunggu laughed. “Baby, the water can carry boats with several students in them. It can carry you too. You just have to relax. And you can’t drown, I’m right here. You think I’d let my boyfriend drown?”

“No…”

“Exactly. Come on, Yang. Trust me on this. If you don’t fall of your broom in every quidditch game then you won’t be harmed by floating.”

Hongseok did slowly let himself fall back into the water and Hyunggu was proud when he saw him smile as his feet reached the surface of the water.

After about a minute Hongseok stood up again, going to hug his boyfriend.

“That felt good.”

“I know! Now that you know that you’re safe in the water we can start with the actual swimming. Yeah?”

“Alright.”

“Okay so maybe we should practice the arm movements first… those are the most important to keep you above the surface.”

Hyunggu moved behind his boyfriend, his chest touching the other’s back as he pressed a peck onto his neck. Hongseok sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden skin on skin contact.

The slytherin took the other’s hands and started moving them in the regular motions that came so naturally to him.

“Do you get it? It’s like… you’re shoving the water out of your way, kind of.”

“Yeah… makes sense.” Hongseok said, voice low.

They spent the next two hours in the lake and by the end of it Hongseok could proudly keep himself above water and move forward, slowly but more or less steadily.

Since they were getting cold they got out quickly and Hyunggu muttered a spell that dried them.

Then they put their t-shirts back on and headed towards the castle, hand in hand.

“See! It’s not that hard. And once you know how to swim you won’t forget it again.”

Hongseok nodded, stopping to kiss the other quickly.

“I’m lucky I had a good teacher.”

Hyunggu giggled, leading the other inside.

They found a relatively silent spot in the courtyard where they were almost alone. They sat on a bench, Hyunggu resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“You know… I used to think you’re really annoying.” he stated and his boyfriend chuckled.

“You must like annoying guys then.”

“No… only one annoying guy.” 

“I used to think you’re arrogant.”

“What do you think now?”

“I think I would like to spend many more days like this with you.”

“You cheeseball...”

They both started laughing and Hongseok kissed his boyfriend’s temple.

“Do you know what I remember from when we snuck out?”

“What?”

“You’re gonna be a teacher. And I was unsure about sending my kids here in that case.”

Hyunggu laughed at that. “Hongseok we’re 17, I don’t think we should be worrying about kids right now.”

“They’re gonna be a bunch of losers. Imagine being the teacher’s kid! You’re gonna embarrass them.”

“Stop! I’ll be a great teacher.”

Hongseok laughed, holding the other’s hand with both of his.

“Okay but seriously… if we ever have kids… I think they’ll be really glad to call you their dad.”

“You think we’re gonna stay together?”

“Yeah! Don’t give me such pessimism!”

Hyunggu laughed, lifting his head to kiss his boyfriend deeply. “Alright then. Maybe I’ll embarrass our kids a bit though.”

“That’s my boy!” Hongseok said in response, both of them giggling now.

Hyunggu wished he could freeze the moment.

-

The final feast of the school year was an experience as always. Hongseok could see his boyfriend grin at him from his table and he smiled, blowing a kiss to him. Changgu was next to him, fingers drumming on the table.

“I hate that they’re always making us wait so long for the announcements!” he muttered however as if on command it turned silent.

Ravenclaw managed to win the quidditch cup this year, for the first time in a decade and the cheers were loud. Hongseok felt overwhelmed as Changgu hugged him tightly and him and his teammates were celebrated by their entire house.

The house cup winner was Hufflepuff and another loud cheer went through the hall of students, everyone celebrating together.

Then they got to eat and Hongseok couldn’t stop smiling. Changgu was next to him talking excitedly with their housemates and it truly felt like home.

After their stomachs were filled with countless dishes the first few students started leaving the hall or switching to different tables to talk to their friends. Wooseok and Hyunggu used that chance to join their boyfriends at the ravenclaw table.

“Well, well, look at the quidditch champion!” Wooseok joked as they arrived and Hongseok laughed, shaking his head.

They chatted for a while about the ten months that had passed and how strange it felt that it was already time to leave again.

When they finally got up Hyunggu quickly approached his boyfriend and leaned in to whisper to him.

“Can you meet me at the lake later?”

“What do you mean later? It’s already 8pm.”

“I mean around midnight?”

“You want to sneak out again?”

Hyunggu nodded, smiling widely. “Thought we should do it once more before we head home.”

“Alright then. See you at midnight, pretty boy.”

The slytherin pecked his boyfriend’s lips before heading to the dungeons while Changgu and Hongseok went to the ravenclaw tower.

The two of them spent most of the evening in the common room, talking about their plans for the summer. Changgu revealed that Wooseok would spend two weeks at his house and that his father was planning to take them both to a professional football game. Hongseok laughed at that.

They also promised each other to go visit one another as often as possible, maybe even more this year than the ones before.

Finally it had almost reached midnight and Hongseok explained to Changgu where he was going. His friend promised to cover for him.

The way outside went by without any trouble and Hongseok was delighted to see the other boy standing by the lake already.

“Hey Kang!”

Hyunggu turned around and walked towards him at a quick pace, embracing him in a tight hug as he arrived.

“Hey. Got everything packed up?”

“Yeah… I’m going to miss it.”

“But we’ll be back in two months!”

“Still! I love this place.”

“What are you gonna miss the most?” Hyunggu asked, looking deeply into Hongseok’s eyes. The ravenclaw laughed.

“Why ask a question that you already know the answer to? It’s you, I’ll miss you more than anything.”

“Well you’re lucky then that I’m planning on visiting you.”

“Already wanna meet my parents?”

“Obviously! They’re going to love me, I’m the dream son in law.”

Hongseok laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s nose. “You’re right about that.”

“And be prepared, for our final year I’m going to surpass you in every single subject.”

“The bet is on, baby.”

Hyunggu laughed. “I think that if someone had told me a year ago that I’d be here at the lake at midnight the night before heading home with my boyfriend who’s freaking Hongseok Yang… I would’ve laughed.”

The ravenclaw nodded. “But I’m glad you’re here as my boyfriend.”

“Me too.”

They laced their fingers and went on a short walk, returning to the castle hand in hand and kissing a few more times, whispering their goodnights before going inside and separating. Hongseok felt grateful because for some reason nothing had ever felt more right than this.


End file.
